


Qi (другая точка зрения)

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Альтернативное воплощение идеи текста "Qi".Кьянти предлагает Локимину встретиться и обсудить возникшие разногласия. Локимин соглашается. Таймлайн - после выхода "Скотного двора".





	Qi (другая точка зрения)

**Author's Note:**

> Это крэк. С этим сюжетом у меня был выбор - нажать на кнопку "кинк" или на кнопку "ржомба". Но если есть два стула, то они оба мои. Здесь ржомба.  
Если вам кажется, что текст с такой идеей был, то вам не кажется. Если вам кажется, что это ретейлинг одной из серий "Подозрительной совы", то вам тоже не кажется (1 сезон, 7 серия, с 7.30). Персонажи намеренно гротескные. К реальным людям не имеют отношения.  
Я извиняюсь за все и перед всеми.
> 
> 20.03.2019

Пол устлан мелким кафелем, такой обычно в туалете кладут, колени ноют от холода - не от боли, долгие изнуряющие тренировки готовили Рому к любым перипетиям. Кроме этой. От шеи протянут длинный поводок, и манерный ублюдок в плаще играется, то усиливая, то ослабляя давление. Рома смотрит на плитки и пытается сосчитать их количество от стены до стены, но постоянно сбивается.

\- Заманить тебя сюда оказалось чрезвычайно просто, но это полдела. Сейчас я расскажу тебе, в чем заключается мой коварный план.

Кьянти повернулся вполоборота. За его спиной словно из ниоткуда возникли четверо людей внушительного вида, упакованных в строгие костюмы, они внесли доску и стали разворачивать плакаты. Процокала каблуками смутно знакомая женщина, подала Кьянти микрофон, встала сбоку. Люди в одинаковом выстроились в шеренгу за ней.

\- Раз-раз, меня слышно? На чем я остановился?

\- Коварный план, господин, - подсказал один из "шкафов".

\- Ах да. - Кьянти взял в руку указку. — Заманить тебя сюда оказалось чрезвычайно просто, но это полдела. Сейчас я расскажу тебе, в чем заключается мой коварный план. Начнем с того, что такое стая. Стая имеет четкую иерархическую структуру, обратите внимание, я привел иллюстрацию для лучшего понимания. Вопреки заявлениям о равенстве и горизонтальных связях, в стае реализуются механизмы, присущие...

Рома зевнул. Судя по количеству заготовленных картинок на схеме, это надолго.

\- Присущие... Ты меня сбил. Придется сначала. На чем я остановился? - Кьянти вопросительно взглянул на свою свиту. "Шкафы" опустили глаза, женщина спешно перелистывала папку. Кьянти выдохнул и поднял глаза к потолку. Он не произнес ни звука, но Рома прочел в его меняющейся артикуляции явное "и-ди-о-ты".

\- "Вопреки заявлениям о равенстве, в стае реализуются механизмы, присущие". Многоточие, - бесцветно повторил Рома. Кьянти взвился.

\- Кто разрешал тебе говорить?

Собаки лают, Рома, собаки не разговаривают. Место! Механизмы, присущие...

\- Гав! - сказал Рома и выставил руки перед собой. Это становилось забавным.

\- Ты снова меня перебил! Это недопустимо! Примите меры!

Двое ребят из свиты направились к Роме, в руках одного из них оказался скотч, в руках другого - ножницы, и тут до Рому как по голове стукнуло - они беспросветно тупые. А значит, не стоит дарить им идей. Кьянти, скрестив руки на груди и выразительно выгнув бровь, ждал, пока его слуги справятся со своим непростым заданием (возможно, надо было прислать на подмогу третьего или Юлю, - весело подумал Локи. Откуда он знает, как ее зовут, кстати?). Когда шкафы вернулись на место, он поинтересовался:  
\- Все в порядке? Мы можем продолжить?

\- Подожди, - Юля подбежала к нему и пару раз махнула ему кистью по лицу, затем отошла на заметное расстояние и, прищурившись, кивнула. - Теперь все.

\- Механизмы, присущие в большей степени вертикальной модели.  
Дальше Рома не слушал. От подсчета плиток его отвлек грохот. Готический задник рухнул, обнажая все тот же незаменимый в оформлении общественных туалетов мелкий кафель. Кьянти, казалось, впал в бешенство.

\- Суки! Суки! Суки! Мои чертовы враги подстроили эту диверсию, чтобы я забыл слова! Но меня так просто не сломить! Ты знал, что я фотограф? В фотошопе подрисую, тут чуть-чуть осталось. - Кьянти подмигнул и продолжил:

\- Цель ясна: через кражу любимого песика подобраться к его хозяину. Пока Мирон будет деморализован и бросит все силы на твои поиски, мои люди успеют захватить власть в музыкальной индустрии России и перевернуть ее с ног на голову. После этого весь музыкальный рынок станет моим.

\- Дим! Дим, подожди, последние пятнадцать секунд не записались, карта памяти закончилась. Сейчас поменяю. Юля процокала каблучками куда-то за спину Роме.

\- Лампочка зажглась?

\- Да.

\- Продолжай.

\- После этого весь музыкальный рынок будет моим, - Кьянти покровительственно обвел руками пространство перед собой. Свита заапплодировала. 

\- Ну как? - Кьянти обратился к Роме.

Рома, который, пользуясь техническими неполадками, успел отцепить поводок и содрать скотч со рта, ответил:

\- Здорово, Дим. Можно я пойду?

\- Что? Мы еще не закончили!  
А впрочем, черт с тобой, - Кьянти махнул рукой и принялся вместе с массовкой разбирать декорации. Рома понял, что сзади есть дверь, и если там не предусмотрена ловушка, он правда может идти. И вышел.


End file.
